Remembrance and Love Found Again!
by T'Mar1959
Summary: Jim talking with Spock Prime reliving his Kirk's memory of his death, the heartbreak and loss. Jim kisses him and than his Spock walks in and seeing what is happening he reacts without thinking and pulls Prim off Jim. Now what will happen.


This is my first time at writing anything, and I do hope I did not do to badly at it. I do hope for reviews so I can see where I may have made any mistakes or how I could have done something differently. I just hope that you can at least enjoy it though. Sadly like everyone else I do not own anything concerning Star Trek including my most two favorites person Jim Kirk and Spock.

Jim what is wrong why are you crying" Spock Prime ask him with concern written all over his face that he was not able to hide.

"Spock Oh God how do you live with that pain and grief because I…Oh Spock" and Jim just can not help him self he just stands up and from his bed where he was sitting and just engulfs him in a desperate embrace in hopes that he can ease the grief, the pain and the lost that he sees not only in him memories that he got from Spock Prime but also what he sees in his eyes when he looks at him.

Spock Prime is taken aback at this embrace from the man that looks so much like his T'hy' la but is not. He can feel the emotions emanating from Jim so strongly that all he can do is just hug him back. Spock Prime can feel the Jim's heartbreaking for him, but he does not understand why. Prime tilts Jim's face up to him to ask him what is wrong and before he knows what is happening Jim reaches up and kisses him. At first Spock Prime is shocked but he can not resist Jim whether it is his Jim or not, the kiss is so full of passion and fire and it is like Jim is trying so hard to mend his broken heart with his kiss. The feel of those lips so familiar but so different because they are not his Jim, but he can not help respond to that kiss and for what was maybe a few moments, minutes, hours he can not honestly say he left him self drown in that kiss, those emotions and let him self believe he was kissing his T'hy'la and remembering all those memories when he held him in his arms.

Jim did not even think about what he was doing, or why all he knew was that he needs to do this, no he wanted to do this. He only just met Spock Prime six months ago but still he felt like he has know him all of his life and even longer. The memories just came flooding back while they we sitting here talking, but there was this memory the one that was not Spock Prime's but a memory form his Jim. The memory was so full of heart break, loss and grief. In the memory he could see him self no not him but the other Kirk standing at a glass wall looking at Spock and knowing that he was dying, and there was not a thing he could do to stop it. He watched as Spock Prime made he was over to the glass to say good bye to him Captain/T'hy'la. The love between them was so all consuming so full of passion and fire a love that he could feel one that he knows did not die than or when Spock Prime lost his Kirk. Jim can hear Prime say "I have been and always shall be your friend" that everyone could hear but in their minds he hears him saying "I have been and shall always be yours forever". With those words he slips down the glass wall and dies. Jim is so heartbroken he can not even cry at least not than but once he was alone he his heart his soul was shattered into a million pieces, and all he wanted to do was follow Spock to where ever his soul went to, to what ever there was on the other side he did not care as long as he was with Spock he did not care.

They both were so lost in that kiss, that embrace that they did not hear the door to Jim's quarters open until it was too late. They did not know that Spock had walked into the room to see Jim because for some reason that he could not explain he felt that his Captain needed him and that he must go to him now. He walks into the room and says his name "Jim" with more emotion that he would like to admit even to his self, but with what he sees no he can not be seeing what he is looking at. What is HE doing holding HIS JIM HIS CAPTAIN and before he takes the time to think he reaches out and pulls Prime out of the embrace away from Jim before he even realizes what he has done.

The sudden shock of the ending of the embrace, the ending of the kiss was heart wrenching it left his emotions on the surface of his face and in his eyes. He looks up to see his younger self looking at him with such hatred and anger in his eyes, and on his face he wonder if Spock even realizes that he is feeling those emotions let alone allowing them to surface. I than take and look for Jim who was also reeling from the sudden separation that he staggered backwards and ended up sitting back on to his bed again. "Jim are you alright" Prime asks as he looks into those eyes that are still full of pain and than he looks at young Spock and ask him "Why are you so full of anger Spock and do not tell me you are not I can see it in your eyes"? Prime thought that was enough to say he did not want to say that he could also see the hatred and maybe even jealously as well in those eyes that are so much like is, but yet still different.

Before Spock can even answer Jim is just glaring at him in shock at what just happened. He does not understand he is trying to say something, but he is not sure just how to say it. He thinks for a moment more and than Jim just looks into those eyes and says "Spock what is the matter with you? Why did you just do that you had no reason to do that." Jim continued to look at Spock he watches as the realization of what just happen settle into his mind. He watches as his Spock tries to find the words to explain what happened let alone why it did. Spock was not sure or was he and just afraid to admit it to himself.

Spock looks at his Captain trying to understand what just took place and just how did Jim always seem to cause his emotions to come so easily to the surface and with such fierceness, protectiveness and no it can not be how, when did that happen. No he is Vulcan and we do not feel such things we control our emotions. Than how did could he feel these things that he is feeling. He stands here looking at his Captain his Jim, and if he is honest with him self he feels not only the anger and jealousy at his old self but as he looks into Jim's eyes he can feel not just excitement, passion, uncontrollable urge to just push Jim down onto the bed and ravish not only his body, but his mind as well. His mind is yelling at him saying Mine, Mine, Mine and not one else especially not his older version of him self. Than between all those thoughts that are flying through his mind in what feels like an eternity, but is nothing more than moments he also know that he has fallen hopelessly in love with Jim. This all comes into a shocking truth while at the same time he knows that Jim can not feel the same for him because for one thing they are barley even friends, and he knows that Jim still does not like him especially after Spock, himself almost had him thrown out of the Academy because he dared to find a way to beat the program that Spock designed even if it was a form of cheating if he has only taken the time to really look at it he would have come to the conclusion as Jim would say "He was thinking outside of the box because there really was no way to beat it with the way it was design and he Jim Kirk does not believe in no win scenarios." Now with all that truth staring him not only in his face, but just banging against his mind telling him to say something, but he can not. He looks into Jim's eyes once more and than turns to walk, that is right walk not run like he would like to, right out of the room and as he turns he feels HIS heartbreaking in a million pieces something that he thought not possible.

Jim is waiting for Spock to answer his question but instead Spock looks like he is about to die of shock so instead of answering he looks at Jim and just turns to leave. Jim is at such a loss for what to do or say he can barley say his name before Spock Prime is blocking the doorway. Jim is watching the both of them, and for one moment he thinks that he Spock just may very well hit his older version of himself, but Jim see him just come to an abrupt stop and just squares his shoulder like he is about to do battle. That gives Jim the time he need to find his voice, and so he just say "Spock please look at me, talk to me. What is wrong?" Jim knows that he is begging Spock to talk to him, and he does not care if he is because he knows that if Spock walks out that door he will never see him again. Jim knows that he can not do that because if he does than his best half will be leaving. Best half where did that come from, he meant his best officer and his new friend right? Jim stop lying to you self….where did that come from God if that did not sound like Bones. What am I suppose to be lying about…yes Spock is his best and most loyal First/Science Officer and yes he is also a very dear friend as well, but no that is not it. Think Jim look at him, and you be honest with your self about what you are feeling. Oh God look at those eyes so dark brown so bottomless I feel like I am falling into them and now I do not want to come back. Yeah he has beautiful eyes, he also has one hell of great body it may look like he is lean but he know that is deceptive because it is so firm and those muscles he can remember how they feel under his hands when they work out how they just ripple and how they cause such a reaction in Jim's own body to respond to him and now Jim knows that if he even let the thought cross his mind for a second during those sparring sessions his body would have come alive with such passion that he would not have been able to hide it. Now like that is not bad enough he looks at those lips, and he knows that all he wants is to feel them just kissing his lips sucking is very life out of him, and he would not care and than he could almost feel Spock's lips as they would leave his and just trail down his throat over his body and down, down lower until…..OH GOD Jim could feel it right now. Jim lets's his mind feel what is happening, to him, and yes his body is reacting to those thoughts he has such a hard on right now he could almost die but no, no just calm you self down and talk with Spock before he notices, and than he will for sure "RUN" out of here and never look back.

Spock Prime is just standing there watching them, and he knows that this is the turning point for them. This is the moment when they will have to speak the truth to one another and find what he and his Jim had as long as they do not let their fear get in the way. Prime can see the fear on both of their faces and the doubt that while one feels love for the other they believe that they can not be loved back. He feels the joy but the sadness as he is watching them because he knows what they are feeling and he knows he has to give them that push to talk to each other, or they just might lose their chance. With that decision made Spock Prime squares his shoulders and looks straight at he younger self, "Spock what you saw was not what you perceived it to be."

Spock just raises his eye brow at Spock Prime and says "Really. Than what would you call it?" Just as he says that he bows his head ever so slightly, and than he looks at Prime, and that looks at Jim " Please accept my apology for this is none of my concern. Jim I have no right to interfere. If he is what you need than so be it so now if you both will excuse me I need to meditate and than I will….I will make arrangements to return to New Vulcan as soon as I help the Captain find a replacement." Now Spock took a step around his older self.

Jim was listening but at the same time he was not sure if he just heard him right. What no, no, no, no he just said he is returning to New Vulcan. Jim you can not let this happen do something anything before it is too late. Oh no you don't he watches as Spock steps around Prime, and before Spock is even able to finish taking that step he grabs Spock by his arm and spins him around and pulls him back into the room. "Spock please let me explain. It was like Prime said it was not what you though it was. Well not completely but there is a really good reason for why I kissed him and not him kissing me. Please stay and let me tell you why it happened." Jim pleads with him, and he let him feel his desperation that he is feeling not only come through on his face, but into his eyes as well. Spock is just standing there looking at him searching his face his eyes, and he knows that he is looking for the truth in his eyes and than he can see it in Spock's eyes that he believes him.

Spock just looks into those eyes, those eyes that are just so BLUE and so FULL of EMOTION. He knows that if he looks into those eyes he will be lost for ever, but he also knows that he will see the truth there as well. Jim's eyes do not hide the truth from him so he decides that he will listen. Jim knows that he will so when he reaches out and takes him by the arm and leads him over to sit on the side of the bed he allows it and now he waits for Jim to start.

Spock Prime decides at this point now that they are going to talk it is time for him to leave. He quietly slips out the door into the hallway and with a heavy heart that is still after all these years is still filled with not only the pain and the grief but still holds all the love and the memories of his life with his Jim. His Jim oh Jim how I miss you and how I wish I could find you and if not please show me how I may come to you. Spock Prime just closes his eyes for a moment to regain his control at least until he can return to his quarters. He stands there for just one moment more and listens as he hears Jim start talking he walks away and as he does he almost feels like he hears someone calling out to him and the voice…no it is his mind playing tricks on him because his Jim is far out of his reach not only another universe, another time in the future away, but he is in a place that Spock can not find or even get into because he knows that if he could find it he would bring out his T'hy'la or he would go in there with him. Prime just lets out an all too human sigh and continues to walk to his quarters, and as he does behind him there is a shadowy figure watching him not only with love, but with tears in his eyes wishing that he could reach out to him, but to touch him and hold him while they make love once again.

"Jim" Spock looks into his eyes as he says his name and waits for him to start and as he looks into his eyes he thinks that he sees something more, but he is not sure what it is that he sees so he waits.

Now Jim is looking at Spock and hoping that he will understand what he saw and why Jim was kissing Spock. He takes a deep breath and pulls his shoulders up and starts to tell him about how since he melded with Spock Prime on Delta Vega that he will have these flashes into his memories, and that is what had happened as they were talking this time. Jim than proceeded to tell Spock about what he was seeing and feeling. How he was watching himself look at Spock through a glass wall while he was dying and that he could not even hold him as this was happening. Now comes the hard part to tell him well not so much as hard but the part that Spock might not believe. "Spock before I tell you the rest I need to ask you a question okay?" Spock just nodded and waited for him to ask. "What does the word "T'hy'la" mean?" Jim had a good idea as to what it meant, but he figured it was a way to get Spock to believe what he was about to tell him and than there it is the shocked look in his eyes as I repeat that word because he knows that there should be no way that I would no it.

Spock knows that if he was not sitting down he would have truly fallen down. How where when how does Jim know that word "T'hy'la"? It is a word that is only spoken between those that are bonded and that is very RARE to hear someone referred to with that term and he believed that even though they may call their mate that it is probably not completely true. He looks at his Captain and says to him "Jim where have you heard that word before? That is an ancient Vulcan word and do you have any idea as to what it means?" Spock is just looking at Jim and waiting for him to answer. Jim looks away and down for a moment before he looks up at me again and continues.

"Spock let me finish and than you will know how I know that term." Jim continues as Spock is staring at him with this look of wonder and shock over the fact that he Jim knows that word. I continued on telling Spock more of what I remember and now to repeat what I heard. "In this memory Spock I can hear Prime tell his Jim ' I have been and always will be your friend' using words that everyone is hearing but than I hear them talking to each other using their minds and Spock is say to Jim " I have been and always shall be yours my T'hy'la. I will love you always." Jim watches for Spock's reaction to this but not sure as to what he is seeing so he finishes up with the memory of how he could see and feel Spock die, the funeral and than when Kirk was alone how his heart broke into a million pieces because his other half of his soul was gone. Jim could feel a few tears roll down his face again as he was telling Spock, and now he is done, and all he can do is wait for Spock's response so he searches his eyes waiting.

Spock is listening to what Jim is telling him, but it is almost unbelievable but he sees the truth in Jim's eyes as he tells me what he saw and felt. The emotion that crosses Jim's face as he is telling him about it is too much to bear because he sees the pain and the loss there even though it does not belong to him Jim he can feel it as well as see it on his face. He watches as the tears start to fall down his face as he finishes the story and without even thinking he is wiping the tears from Jim's face. His hands are cupping him on either side of his face as he wipes the tears away. While he is doing this he can feel Jim just lean into his hands, and than there is this sigh…it almost sounds like what he is not sure, but he only knows that he can not take his hands away does not matter how much he is telling him self to do it.

Jim is surprised at first when Spock just reaches up and takes his face into his hands and starts to wipe away his tears. Jim can feel his heart just racing, and he thinks that it is about to jump right out of his chest at any moment. Afraid to look into those eyes because if he did Spock would realize what he is doing and will stop so Jim just takes and leans into those hands to feel those so very warm hands that are caressing his face as they wipe away the tears he will enjoy it while he can and before he can stop it he is hearing him self just sighing with nothing short of complete contentment of having those beautiful hands on him in any way that he can. It just feels so right, and he does not want Spock to stop and does not want him to just stop there he wants to feel those hands take hold of him and kiss him not just on his lips, but all over his body. He can here in his mind saying "Please Spock do not stop keep going, keep touching me" and not sooner than he realizes what he is thinking somewhere in him he remembers that Spock just heard what he is thinking because Spock is a touch telepath so Jim starts to pull away not just from embarrassment, but from fear that Spock will leave him for good.

"Please Spock I keep going, keep touching me" Spock heard it loud and clear and he felt all the emotion and the shock that was behind all of it , but was so happy, yes happy because at that moment he knows that Jim feels the same for him. Jim starts to pull away probably because he just now remembers that Spock just heard him so Spock just holds him tighter and than he tilts Jim's face up to him so he can look into those eyes. "Jim please do not pull away. Please look at me?" Spock says to him. Slowly Jim looks into his eyes and Spock sees the fear in them, and it almost splits his very soul into pieces.

"Jim please do not fear what you are feeling and do not be ashamed of it either. Oh My T'hy'la how could I have ever doubted you and how could I have not seen it before that you are not only my friend and my brother you are my lover my other half of my soul. We are not complete with out each other." With that said and before the words truly sunk into Jim Spock took that moment to bring his lips down to meet Jim in a kiss that is nothing, but a tender and sweet kiss full of promise of what can be.

Spock is kissing me OH GOD he is kissing me. He called me his T'hy'la his other half of his soul. Yes that is what he is too me that is what we are too each other ooohhhh…..with that moan as his lips parted he felt Spock slip his tongue into his mouth, and that was the last coherent thought he had. Jim started to kiss him back with such hunger, passion and love, and than the kisses started to become intense so intense that they were no longer the soft tender kisses they now were the hard passionate hungry kisses the ones that you can not get enough of each other. They were fighting each other trying to see who will claim who and finally Jim just did not care he let Spock take control, he did not want control at that moment he wanted nothing more than to just feel their mouths, their bodies and yes their minds pressed so hard together that they would not be able to tell where they began or ended.

Spock was so dizzy with the emotions that were going through him from Jim as well as those that were coming from him. Both fighting to control and than Jim just gave in and fell into him and just let Spock take the control for both of them. Their minds were reaching for each other as their lips pressed so hard together and than their bodies just molding to each other like they were made to fit that way.

Spock just lost all control, and he was just pulling their clothes from both of them and now there was only their skin touching each other, touching every where, Spock just pushed Jim back onto the bed and started to explore that beautiful body laying there, arching up against his in nothing short of complete passion and ecstasy. The moans that were coming from Jim just excited him even more, and as his lips flowed down his body down farther Jim would arch his body even tighter against him, and he could hear him say please Spock PLEASE LOVE ME. With that he leaned down and took Jim full into his mouth and moving up and down, licking, teasing, Jim would just moan louder each time, each time you could feel him reaching fighting to not lose control yet, and it was could feel Jim just fighting for control and he could feel him just about to come so he stopped and looked into those blue eyes and saw the passion as well as the question as to why he stopped. Jim just smiled gave a nod of his head.

Spock than he reached down and touching him self to lubricate his fingers since his body produced it naturally and than just looked into Jim's eyes once more and Spock slipped in one finger and Jim almost just came with the sensation of Spock's finger in side of him and as Spock slipped one more and than another until he had three of his fingers inside of Jim stretching him preparing him for what was about to happen. Jim was pushing back against his hand with such want and he could hear Jim saying to him Spock stop teasing me just make love to me I can not wait any longer.

Spock looked into those loving eyes so full of desire, hunger and pleading to take him and take him now so Spock leaned in closer and position him self at that very desirable entrance he started to push into him slowly. Jim tried to push back to take Spock all the way in but he just held onto Jim's hips tightly controlling him and so he pushed in farther and farther until he was almost completely in and than Jim just pushed his hands away and pulled him self the rest of the way on to Spock so that Spock was inside all the way. They both stopped at that moment both feeling the hot desire run through them as they both realized that he was inside of Jim. Jim was feeling completely full like he has never felt before, he knows that it should have hurt, but he could not feel any pain all he could feel is the desire, hunger and the need to feel Spock pounding into him. "Spock " he cried out. "Please move, Oh yes like that harder, oh, oh faster, deeper oh don't stop don't stop. Faster, Deeper, Harder and than he could not get enough he than heard him self say to Spock "Yes Spock Yes FUCK ME, YES DEEP, HARD AND FASTER, FASTER, HARDER and than just when he though he could not take it any more he looked up into Spock's face. He could not believe what he saw the uncontrollable desire, want, love and need to possess Jim at that moment, and all of it was just Beautiful so Beautiful to see him lose control, and than he could hear Spock moaning and yelling Jim's name over and over again as he slammed into Jim's body. That was all it took for Jim to start to reach the end of his control he reached down and started to pump himself hard and fast keeping up with the rhythm Spock set an than he yelled out "Spock, Spock" over and over again as he spiraled downward into that hot white light that shown nothing, but stars being exploded over and over again and than he could feel Spock come just as Jim was. They both rode out the white hot orgasms together.

Spock never thought he could feel such desire, hunger, ecstasy out side of Ponn Farr but here he is feeling it with such an intensity it is almost unbelievable, and than he can hear Jim calling his name over and over as he starts to come and that just puts Spock over the edge as well and the ride out that wave of hot passion as they come together. Spock than just collapses on top of Jim.

He comes back to awareness later, but he is not sure if it has been seconds or minutes but he does not care because has he opens his eyes Jim is just looking at him with such love in his eyes and tears yes they are tears. "Jim why are you crying?" Spock asks him. Jim looks back into those eyes and smiles. "Spock I am so happy right now. I just can not believe that this really happened. Please tell me I am not dreaming. That I am not going to wake up at any moment and find that you are not really here." Jim is asking him. Spock just pulls him down into a very warm and tight embrace. "No Jim this is not a dream. I am here with you. I will always be hear with you now and always if you will have me." Spock says to him. All Jim can do than is just pull him into a very tender sweet kiss, and as he does he whispers against Spock's lips "Yes Please Stay With Me Forever". With that Spock says to him "I have been and always will be yours forever". Than they wrap their bodies around each other and fall asleep.

There in the room as they drift off to sleep is the shadowy presences again. He is looking on and smiling but at the same time his heart is breaking again because he is alone but at the same time his Spock is just out of his reach. Jim turns to leave them alone so he can go and see his T'hy'la when Spock just barely opens his eyes and sees the shadowy figure look over his shoulder and disappear through the door. Spock at first thinks that maybe he is asleep until the figure of that man looks back with that unmistakable smile. He knows than that it is Jim but not his Jim. Now he can see the pain in those eyes as he disappears through the door. He now understands what Jim told him earlier and now knows that he need to find a way to bring him here.

The Enterprise was now in route to New Vulcan. Jim was so excited that he could not wait to arrive. He and Spock have been together now for four wonderful months. They had some problems at first with Command when they informed they of their change in relationship status, but they got them to accept the change with some help from some important Ambassadors on New Vulcan. Jim just smiled thinking of what those conversations must have been like and wished he could have been that fly on the wall than. He would have loved to hear both of the Ambassadors giving their LOGICAL ARGUMENTS for why they should be allowed to continue to serve together on the same ship now that their relationship has changed to being bonded to one another. They finally agreed and we now also had to agree to being married in the human was as well as to our bonding so as soon as we can make it to Earth we will also have a small wedding ceremony their as well which Pike has insisted on doing but Spock and I could not think of anyone else that we would have marry us anyway.

Spock was sitting here just deciding how he would word his message to his older self. He knew that he should not be having such a problem in sending this message, but he also knew that he need to be careful not to let Prime suspect there was anything "Amiss" going on. Jim had insisted on him not telling Prime what they have found to give him for his bonding gift and if Spock were honest with him self he also did not mind keeping it a "Surprise" so this way he would be able to see the expression on his Spock Prime's face as he was being given his gift.

So I came to a decision he would not send a message he would call him instead so Spock put in the call and waited for him to answer.

Spock Prime was sitting on the edge of his bed in a light mediation when his com signaled him that he had an incoming call so he brought him self out of his mediation to answer it. Well to his surprise he was looking at his younger self and could not help but raise his eyebrow in response to see him. "Spock I must say that I am surprised to hear from you since our last encounter did not end so amicable." Prime said to him and waited for him to say why he was calling.

Spock just looked at him with a steady gaze and kept his face as blank as possible so he would not give anything away. "Yes I can understand as to why you would be surprised to hear from me since we last say each other. I am sure that you can now understand my reaction to what I had walked in on. I would like to give you my apology for reacting the way I did, and I know that it was an "Emotional" response not a logical one. I should have asked what was happening instead of reacting to what I say happening. I can only say that I let my emotions get the better of me." I said with a slight smile turning up the corners of my lips. I could see the same on Prime's face as well.

"Yes Spock that is something that I understand because I have also been in similar situations with my Jim and have found my self as you say "Reacting with out thinking first", now Prime could not help, but let a small, but true smile grace his lips at remembering his T'hy'la and all that they shared and what they were to each other. Prime could not help but let a small sign escape his lips and the sadness did show on his face and in his eyes as well. "So Spock what do I owe the honor to be receiving a call from you" he asked and waited for his younger self to answer.

" I am calling you on the behalf of both Jim and my self to ask if you would be willing to do bond us together. I know that Jim would be delighted, and I would be honor as well if you would do this for us." Spock knew that he would do this if for no other reason that Jim wanted him to do it, but he knew that he must ask because this would be a reminder of his bonding with his Kirk.

With a thoughts running through his mind of his own bonding and the joy it had brought to the both of them. Now he was being asked to bond Jim and Spock something that he would have not thought that his younger self would want from him since they had not parted on good terms. He believes that Spock is only asking because he would do anything for Jim to make him happy. "Spock is this something that you would like for me to do not just for Jim, but for you self as well" Prime asked him.

With that asked Spock considered what was just asked. Was he doing this only for Jim because he knew that it did make him happy having the Ambassador do this for them. He considered his thoughts for a moment asking him self is this what he wanted as well and yes he did. It would be like he him self was actually bonding them together. In essences it is he Spock that is doing even if it is another older version of him self doing it. Yes Spock did want this because he did not wish to share his T'hy'la or their minds with no one, but the Ambassador was an exception to that for he was Spock and he is bonded to Jim as well even though it is not his Jim. With that thought Spock did not mind because it is he that is doing the bonding and knows and understands both of their minds better than even Jim and him self probably know their own.

Spock looked straight into Spock Prime's eyes and said "I would be honored to have you bond Jim and my self. There is no other that we would trust to do this and no other that truly understands both of us as you do. Please do us the honor of bonding us together so we will be one. If you do this than we shall always how did you say it to your Jim "I have been and always be yours forever" Spock repeated to him.

Prime knew that he was going to say yes but now with Spock saying those words back to him just brought a tear to his eyes and could not help but give him a small sad smile again. "Spock I would be so honored to bond both you and Jim together as I was with my Jim".

"Thank you Ambassador Spock we too would be so honored in you doing this for us. Jim and my self would also like to say that we do have a gift for you to say thank you for bonding us. Jim had insisted that it be kept a Surprise, and we will present it to you on our arrival at New Vulcan in a week. I trust that all can be made ready for the ceremony by the time we arrive" Spock asked.

"You will arrive in one week. That will have to be enough time and yes our Father and my self will see to it that thing will be ready. Are there any special requests or requirements that you need" Spock Prime asked.

"No we have no special request. We will be having a few of our friends beam down with us to witness the ceremony and Jim thought that it would be nice to just have a small dinner afterwards in celebration of the bonding. As for the guest I do know that Doctor McCoy will be with us but no decision as been made as to whom else will attend but will only say that we will only be bring two guest with us" Spock said.

"We will everything ready upon your arrival than. Spock please know that I am as Jim says "delighted" that you and he are bonding and for me in point of view that his time and universe is trying to put things right once more. The only difference here is that things are progressing sooner than they did in my time and for that I am glad so this way the both of you will have more time together than I did with my Jim" said Prime.

Spock looked at Prime with a nod of his head. "Yes it is as you say things here do seem to be happening far sooner than in your time. I understand that with you and your Jim it did not happen until after your first mission together because of the stubbornness from both of you for not wanting to hurt the other and rules and regulations. Than to that all I can say is that I am glad that things are different here in that respect, and a lot of that is due to your help for which I would like to say thank you. Ambassador we shall see you in one week, please send my regards to OUR FATHER. Live Long and Prosper Ambassador Spock" I say to him as I end our conversation.

Spock Prime raises his hand in the Vulcan salute and says "Peace and Long Life to You Spock" we await the arrival of you and your T'hy'la. All we be ready." With that they both close their transmission. Prime just sits there lost in thought and remembering. Than he decides to walk the short distance to see Sarek and let him know that Jim and Spock will be here in a week and that they will need to make things ready for the bonding ceremony. As Spock makes the walk he only wishes that his younger self had been able to have his mother here as he did she would have been overjoyed and delighted with his choice of bondmate and his happiness. As Spock continues his walk again he feels like there is someone watching him, walking with him, but he knows that there is no one there so he just shrugs it of and continues on.

He watches him with sad eyes if only he could see him touch him hold him, but he can not. "Spock I am here please hear me" says the shadowy figure that is walking beside Spock. He tries so hard to reach him have Spock hear him and see him, but he can not. Again he watches as he walks away and as he begins to fade the tears roll down his face once again and his heart is breaking into a million pieces once more.

"Spock Spock I just can not wait to get there. I can not wait to be boned to you, but most of all I can not wait to give Spock Prime our bonding gift to him. Do you think that he will be Surprised and do you think that he will love it?" Jim asked him with that gleam in his eyes that said yeah I know that answer, but still have to ask it any way.  
>Spock just looked back at his T'hy'la and just shook his head. "Jim why do you insist on asking a question that you already know the answer to?" "Yes I do believe that my older self will be as you say Surprised and he will love the gift we have for him." Spock answered him with just a hit of a smile on his lips.<p>

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock we are not approaching orbit around New Vulcan. We well be able to beam you down in 5 minutes." Sulu reported from the bridge where he was in charge for the next few days. Kirk new that he was just loving that idea.

The day is very warm here on New Vulcan but not so hot that it would be unbearable for a human. Spock Prime was surprised to get a message from his younger self. They had barley spoken since he walked in on he and Jim. He was glad to hear from Jim that he and Spock were now together. When his younger self called and said that he wanted to have him do the bonding ceremony for them he was surprised but delighted as well. He was remembering the day he and his Jim was bonded like it was yesterday. The memory was bittersweet at best, but he would not ever choose not to remember it no matter how much pain it may cause him. Spock had told them that they would arrive in a weeks' time so that meant that they would be arriving here today. Sarek wad actually happy for his son that he was able to find someone to love and love him just as he had with Amanda. There were a few things left to do before they arrived. They would be having the ceremony at Sarek's home so Spock needed to make his way there now.

"Spock I just got word from the Enterprise that they are now in orbit. Spock and Jim will be beaming down momentarily." Sarek said to Spock. "Father are you sure that you are okay with Spock bonding with Jim?" Spock asked because he remembers how his father had issues at first over his bonding with his Jim. Sarek looked at the older version of his son and than just reached out and laid a hand on his arm while he answered him. " Yes Spock I do not have a problem with a bonding for you and Jim. I am as your mother would say "Delighted" by this." With that said Spock caught the sadness in Sarek's eyes that his wife was not hear to see this. His thoughts were interrupted when they got the call from Enterprise. "Ambassador Sarek this is Captain Kirk, Spock and I are ready to beam down now." Jim said and with that they could here the sound of the transporter starting to hum. He know that they would be bring a few of their friends with them to witness the ceremony, but they did not say as to whom. Spock figured he could as Jim would say guess who was coming.

The transporter stated to shimmer into life the people that were beaming down. Sarek and Spock both watched and waited. There in the front of course was Jim and Spock, and on either side he saw Dr. McCoy and Uhura. They just stood there and smiled at both of them but did not move which he could not understand why and raised an eyebrow at them.

Jim spoke up when he says that eyebrow raised. "Spock why the questionable look? Well I have an answer for you. With that Jim took a step forward and as he did McCoy stepped closer to Spock now he had more questions. Than he felt a small tingle in the back of his mind something that he has not felt for many, many decades. He decided it must have to do with the link that there is between Jim and younger Spock and how much alike the minds of both Jim's are alike.

Jim smiled at him than. "Spock and I have a bonding gift for you my old friend if that is okay with you?" Spock just looked at Jim and smiled really smiled and said to him "Jim you know that it is not the Vulcan way to give gifts for bonding ceremonies, but I know you well enough to know that you would be hurt if I did not accept this gift from the both of you.

Now the smile on Jim's face got even brighter as he told Spock that he had to close his eyes before he could be given his gift because it is a surprise after all. Spock did as he was told and closed his eyes. Sarek was watching on in wonder at what was going on, and than as his son Spock stepped to the side, and the man that was standing behind them stepped forward Sarek could not keep the look of surprise from his face or the smile that was in his eyes from showing as he looked at his son and Jim.

Jim than laid his hands over Spock Primes eyes as he told him he could open then. Jim very carefully opened his hands off Prime's eyes with out allowing him to see to either side. "Spock I sure hope that you will love the surprise that Spock and I got for you. I just want you to know that most all of this was Spock's doing and a little help from me and Scotty to make it happen. I will just say this that we will give you all the details later okay?"

Now Spock was even more curious as to what this surprise would be after such a statement as that. Jim than proceeds to cover his eyes once more and told Spock to close his once more. Spock again did as he was told and Jim stepped away and was replaced with the other man that was there with them. Strange Jim was now beside him, and he could tell that he stepped a few feet away as he could tell when he spoke. "Spock open you eyes now," Jim said.

Spock obeyed like it always has with almost anything that Jim had ever asked of him. This time when he opened them he had to shut them once again and than reopen them because his eyes were playing tricks on him, they had to be there was no other explanation. There standing before him was the one person that he wanted to see so badly but had not since that day he disappeared all those years ago in another time and universe away.

The man was just beaming, his smile was so bright and so full of love that he could not contain it even if he chooses to. He spoke "Spock no you are not seeing a ghost and no you eyes are not playing tricks on you. I heard that thought go through your mind just now as well. What no words, no hug or even a kiss for me? I thought I was you T'hy'la for ever and always." Kirk Prime said to his Spock.

Spock slowly reached out hoping that what was just said was true and yes it was. Jim was really here, He could now feel the bond spring to life like it has not been for many, many decades. Spock could no longer be the good Vulcan he decided to let his human half take complete control than. Spock pulled Jim into a very tender kiss that stated as such, but no sooner than had their lips met did the long since denied passion come to life. The many years of being separated now seem like they never happened like they were apart for no more than a few day or months at the most. They both forgot that they had others around them watching, but neither of them would have cared so those there stepped out of the room to give them sometime together.

An hour later they emerged from the room and Spock Prime headed straight over to Jim and his younger self and just pulled them both into a very warm and thankful embrace and yes he did shed a tear or two as he did. With all questions to be saved for another day he took both of there hands and led them to the center of the circle of people standing around and proceeded to formalized the bond between Spock and Jim. While everyone look on with love for both of the men knelt in front of each other and joining their lives together for all eternity as was the proof here in this very room. Jim Prime stood beside his Spock and smiled through his tears as he watched their younger selves being joined and remembering the day that he and Spock were joined together by T'Pau in the presence of both of Spock's parents and their friends. Amanda may not be here in the body, but he knows with out a shadow of a doubt that she is here right now and smiling through her own tears at the happiness that her son has finally found.

Later that night in two separated homes after much celebrating there were two couples different yet the same both loving each others' T'hy'la and knowing that they are loved for now and through out all time and no matter what universe they may be in they will always find each other.

The End.


End file.
